Mystery Love
by DarkWriterBrand
Summary: It all starts out with weird tweets, but will Storm figure out that it isn't coming from Bobby or someone else? I DO NOT OWN ANYONE HERE IN THIS FIC, just to make that clear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Just before Lockdown, James Storm was sitting in his locker room on his laptop reading his tweets. It was something he normally does before he got ready for his matches. If he forgets to do that, he can look after the match. Now it was time to head out to the ring.

When his music went off, he walked down the ramp with a bottle of beer in his hand. He did what he normally was good at, which was drinking and beating up any wrestler low life that was in the company. Tonight, James Storm was to beat the living daylights out of Sangriento. That was no problem for James, he was the one that could beat anyone up.

Standing in the corner of his ring, he stood there waiting for Sangriento to come out. He came out as he was doing his Mexican dance, then jumped into the ring.

Then the bell rang. The match began. James Storm began the match by walking around, tempting to get Sangriento scared of him. That didn't work, so James ends up locking up with him until the ref began to count. Sangriento tried pushing James into the corner, but the hold broke. James then ran to Sangriento trying to clothes line him.

Sangriento ended up ducking and missed the clothes line, sending James into the ropes and almost over the top rope. After James caught his breath, he backed away from the ring ropes, then trying to return the favor to Sangriento, except Sangriento ducked and almost made Storm fly out of the ring.

This was making James really mad. He then grabbed Sangriento's arm, twisted it, pulling him across the ring, and threw him into the ropes. This made the masked man bounce off the ropes and land on his feet outside the ring. James then reached over the middle rope and grabbed his head, pulling him back into the ring. When James had him in the ring, he began to pound at his head. He grabbed a hold of his head by the strands that sat on the top of his head.

Sangriento then tried to stop the beating by grabbing Storm's arm to try and stop him. The ref then began to count. James then let go. He knew he didn't want to get disqualified. He backed up against the ropes and waited until Sangriento was able to stand on his own.

When Sangriento's body stood up, James stood up and took his arm, and flung him across the ring, into the ringpost. When he stepped away, he seemed to stagger around the ring. This was when James took the chance for the pin. The ref began to count, his hand hitting the mat once, twice. Sangrientino didin't move, the ref then counted three.

The fans then cheered as the ref then raised his hand. James then pulled his arm down and made an exit up the ramp. Before he did disappear, he grabbed a mic and spoke into it, "Oh yeah, now that I beat your ass, your contract is up." He then dropped the mic and disappeared behind the curtain.

Once he was back in his locker room, James plopped down on the sofa that was provided. Sweat still sat on his body from the match. He didn't feel like bathing right now. James pulled his laptop outu as he then pulled up his twitter account. His blue eys then caught his tweet that he felt odd about.

cowboyblueeyes: Hey there sexy man. How is my blue eye stud?

James tilted his head as he tried to think of who it was. The name looked to be something Bobby would use. The icon was a photo from one of his and Bobby's bashes. So James sent a tweet back.

pays2beroode: What are you doing Bobby? You must be joking around.

That was when Bobby walked in his locker room. "Hey James," Bobby spoke as he then sat down on the sofa next to James.

James then jumped as he heard Bobby sit next to him. "Geese Bobby, scare a man why don't you," James joked around.

"Sorry man. Can't I come see how you're doing?" Bobby laughed a little as his good arm gave James a light nudge.

"Yeah you can Bobby," James then laughed a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After James then cleaned up, Bobby then drove them back to the hotel. James and bobby stopped to sign some autographs for the fans. Then they both made it to Bobby's red Mustang. James then tossed his bags into the back seat. He then got in the passenger seat as Bobby was waiting for James to get in.

Once James got in, he buckled up. He then looked at Bobby, "Can we just go to the hotel? I'm tiered." He then yawned a little.

Bobby laughed a little as he shook his head. "You're always tiered," he spoke as he then got his arm punched. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Meanie! And that did not hurt. I didn't punch you that hard."

Bobby then started his car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. As he was driving, his phone then went off, when Bobby pulled up at the red light. Laughing a little, Bobby opened his iPad phone and saw the text from his boyfriend getting impatient waiting for him. Laughing a little, he shook his head and shut his iPad phone after the light changed to green. He then drove the rest of the way to the hotel.

While driving back to the hotel, Bobby heard his buddy begin to snore. He then began to laugh. After he pulled into the hotel parking lot and tried to wake James up. "Hey snoring beauty, wake up, unless you want to sleep in my car."

"Huh?" James asked as his head shot up from the headrest. This caused Bobby to laugh. He then felt James punch his arm. "Meanie!"

Bobby knew that James was just joking. He got out of his car and began heading to his room where Phil was waiting. "What took you so long?" Phil asked as he wrapped his arms around Bobby. "Have you been drinking again?" He asked as he was smelling his breath.

Bobby laughed a little as he pushed Phil onto the bed. "Of course not. You know I only do that on dates."

Phil then cocked his brow. "Dating? You mean you go on dates without me?" Phil asked, seeming upset about what Bobby just said.

Laughing a little, Bobby took a hold of Phil's arm and pulled him into a kiss. He made it passionate, so Phil wouldn't want to leave, but Phil managed to get away from him. "I thought I could trust you." That was the last thing Phil said before he barged out of the hotel room, almost barging into James as he finally came in.

James then cocked his brow as he then looked at Bobby. "What happened?" James asked even though he just wanted to get in bed.

Bobby took his jacket, putting it on. "No I'm not." He then left the hotel room.

James then just crashed on his bed. Before his eyes closed, he grabbed his maroon and silver blackberry phone out of the chocolate brown case. He quickly checked his twitter. There was another tweet from who he thinks is Bobby.

cowboyblueeyes: I'm not joking, you are my sexy stud. Whoops, I said too much, talk to you in a bit.

James read the tweet, as he sighed before responding.

Pays2beroode: Joking? What's going on Roode? Aren't you with Phil?

Waiting a few minutes for a new response, seeing he was getting nothing. After getting nothing, James shut the light off after setting his blackberry on the night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Only a few minutes after James fell asleep, Jeff was sitting outside in his blue Ram F-2500. He was looking in his Simply Night Vision binoculars, right up at James's floor. He then remembered where he has seen James and found the window. Jeff then saw that the lights were turned off which was his signal to start heading in. He headed inside after hiding the binoculars. He remembered the room number from when he was listening to James and Bobby argue about what room they got.

Gettingn out of his truck, Jeff then headed in the hotel. He walked over to the counter, seeing a front desk woman, he spoke, "Exscuse me," he waited for her to turn around. When she did, he spoke again, "I have seemed to left something personal of mine in a room. May I have the key to room 450 please?"

The lady then handed him keys to that room. Jeff then made his way up the stares to his room. Looking around; Jeff had to find something to take James out in. His emeraled eyes looked around and spotted a hamper on wheels that no one was using. There was towels laying in it, so he could take James out in that, but he would have to take the elevator down. Jeff sighed as he then spotted a big brown bag.

Jeff then looked around for things to keep James quiet, at least until he was in the Ram F-2500. He spotted his and Bobby's bathrobe, along with clean socks and tape. He then grabbed the sock and tape, stuffing his mouth with tape to cover the sock so it wouldn't come out of his mouth if James woke up. Then Jeff grabbed the bathtrobe straps and tied his wrists together. Then he took the other strap and tied his ankels together. Now how to get him in the bag.

The bag was spread open on the floor, Jeff moved James so he would fall into the bag. Once he did, Jeff then ppulled the bag over his head and tied it shut. Now it was time to get him out before Roode came back. Taking a deep breath, Jeff then picked up the bag with 235 pounds of dead weight. He then quickly left the room. Heading down the flights of stairs, he then stopped at the bottom, trying not to pant too heavily. He didn't want anyone assuming anything was going on. Then Jeff drug the bag out the side door. Then he went back in as he pulled a notebook out so they didn't think anything bad happened.

Walking by the desk, he dropped the key off and a tip for being kind to him. Jeff then went tout to the front and walked out a little, then walked to where he left James. "Come on you big sack of honey." Jeff mumbled under his breath, then dragging the heavy sack of James Storm to his Ram F-2500. He then lifted the heavy honey into the truck. Then he untied the bag so his head would stick out. Once his seatbelt was on, Jeff then waited a bit to make sure James was asleep and that no one followed Jeff.


End file.
